Cloud computing utilizes a shared pool of configurable resources. The computing environment including the shared pool of resources is referred to as a cloud or a cloud network. The resources may be virtual instances of resources executing on virtual machines (VMs). The shared pool of resources may include computing resources, storages, and applications. The computing environment or cloud may adapt to an increase in service usage by providing additional resource instances to the pool. The shared pool of resources may reside internal to a private enterprise network or as part of a public network. The shared pool of resources may reside across one or more networks operating under one or more networking domains.